


Watching Over You [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: DBO's Marvel Fanart [195]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M, Pining Tony Stark, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22505101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: After the Avengers spit, Tony developed tech to watch over Steve so he can be there for him if he ever needs back up.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: DBO's Marvel Fanart [195]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1036562
Kudos: 25
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo





	Watching Over You [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Stony Bingo prompt [ “Stats” [S3]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/187045746460/stony-bingo-2019-round-2-august-1st-2019)

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
